Dancing
by odstpilot
Summary: After seeing Aangs acrobatics, Katara asks Aang to teach her.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Katara was busy dueling Aang with their waterbending, forcing him to adapt to different scenarios. Aang jumped over the tide Katara threw at him and fired back at her. She brought up a wall of water and watched as Aang attempted to run on top of the water.

Aang jumped off the water and performed a summersault and let the momentum carry him onto the ground as he performed a cartwheel with the aid of his airbending.

"Show off." Katara laughed. "I never thought of that."

"Well, It just happens. I'm real flexible thanks to my air nomad training." Aang said.

"I've noticed." Katara said, rolling her eyes a bit theatrically.

"I can teach you." Aang offered.

"What?" I'm not an airbender." Katara exclaimed.

"You don't have to be. You told me that waterbending is all about flexibility, using the same energy for both defense and offense without breaking motion. You can do it." Aang said.

Katara grinned and agreed. It would help her when they fought against Azula and her cronies. She was looking for a rematch against the circus freak.

"Okay. I'm in. What's the first lesson?" Katara asked.

"Have you done a cartwheel?" Aang asked.

"A what?" Katara asked.

"It's called a cartwheel because your arms and legs move as if they were spokes of a wheel. Then just roll." Aang said.

He did so, turning end over end. Katara watched with fascination.

"Can I see that again?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Aang repeated the move, and Katara watched how he moved his body, his arms and legs moving one after another.

"That doesn't look to hard." Katara remarked.

"Takes a little practice. Give it a try."

Katara attempted the same move Aang did, pushing off with her back leg. Getting her hands on the ground, she fell halfway through the act.

"Keep going. Trust your body to carry you thru."

Katara tried again and made it thru. Wanting to make sure for herself, she continued until she had the hang of it.

"Its amazing." Katara said, who then proceeded to do a few more of them.

"We got more to do. Next is the bridge." Aang said.

"Show me." Katara said. Aang lay on his back then vent his knees and elbows, his hands near his head. He raised himself up, supported by his hands and feet with his torso arched upward. He grinned, looking at her upside down.

"My turn." Katara said. She also lay on her back and lifted herself up. Satisfied, she stood up again.

"Anything else you want to teach me?" Katara asked. She felt like she could do anything he taught.

"We have time for one more move." Aang said.

"Lets do it!"

"This one requires flexibility than anything else. It should be easy for you to do it since you're a girl." Aang asked.

"And why would that be a factor?" Katara asked.

"Boys and girls are built different. One difference is that girls are more flexible than boys on average."

"Can you do it?" Katara asked, wondering what move it was, and what made it easier for girls than boys.

"I can. Most boys can't." Aang said, as he slid his legs apart into a split. Katara gasped and wondered how he could easily do a split with no discomfort. And if Aang can do the splits, than so could she.

"Impressive Aang. A lot better than the boulder." Katara said, remembering when they first saw Toph.

"You're turn." Aang said.

Biting her lower lip, Katara let her legs slid apart until her legs sat flush on the ground. Katara could only smile at her accomplishment.

"Wow, Katara. You're real flexible." Aang said.

"Thanks Aang. Anything else you want to teach?" Katara asked.

"First, what we're in is a middle split. There's also left and right splits, where your left leg or right leg is ahead." Aang said, demonstrating for Katara.

"I'm amazed I can do the splits. Been a while since I done them." Katara said, as she followed Aang's movements.

"In fact, there's something I want to do." Katara said. Putting her hands on her hips, she bounced up and down a few inches off the ground. Aang followed her movements, also bouncing his splits.

"That's got to hurt." Katara said.

"Not at the moment." Aang.

Katara pulled Aang close to her, both their legs parallel to each other. The two kissed for a few seconds before stopping.

"This is fun, Aang. Thanks." Katara said.

"You're welcome. We should head back." Aang said, standing up.

Katara stood up and headed home with Aang. As they walked to camp, Katara broke into a jog and performed several cartwheels one after another.

"I'm thinking of doing this more often." Aang said.

"So am I. But only after we finish our water-bending lessons." Katara said.

Aang agreed at once. As everyone slept, Aang and Katara looked forward to the next lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Aang was beat from the constant training Katara and Toph put him through. Yet he was also in a good mood. Right now, he was teaching Katara toe touches.

"You jump into a straddle and touch your toes. Really have to be flexible for that." Katara deadpanned.

"It's a good workout." Aang said. He and Katara performed several high kicks to stretch the muscles and tendons, Aang chuckled when Katara hit herself in the face with one of her own kicks.

Taking a deep breath, Katara jumped and lifted her legs apart into a straddle and also landed in the straddle. Katara winced a little as she stood up, yet wanted to continue. Next on the list was handstands and some contortions.

"One thing I find distasteful about the handstand, is the blood rushes to your head. Not fun." Katara said, as she supported herself on her arms. After a few minutes, she let her body collapse onto the ground.

"When your ready, we'll do some contortions." Aang said, sitting down. Katara sat up and followed Aang as they went into a butterfly stretch. After the stretch, Aang showed Katara some contortions. He was in a backbend and pulled his hands and head closer to his feet, which were firmly planted to the ground thanks to earthbending.

"Spirits, Aang! Don't hurt yourself." Katara scolded, watching Aang compress his back in a painful bend.

"Katara, as you continue to practice, you'll find yourself more flexible than before. Besides, there's something I want to show you." Aang said, smiling at her.

"Do you have any bones in your body?" Katara asked as Aang twisted his back to the left and right. Katara was sure Aang was going to badly hurt himself. Aang removed the earth holding his feet and let his body roll forward from the backbend, ending as he lifted his torso up with his hands, while his legs stay on the ground.

"Show off. I might start calling you the rubber avatar, since you're as flexible as rubber." Katara said.

"Toph calls me twinkle toes. Last thing I need is to explain your nickname." Aang said.

Katara went into a bridge, and watched as Aang locked her feet to the earth. Katara then pulled herself towards her feet, half-expecting her spine to break. Aang released her feet and Katara let her body move just as Aang's did.

"Next is the forward roll. Basically the move we just did, in reverse." Aang said.

The two spent the new few minutes practicing the roll. They also continued to practice what they already knew before.

"Maybe the two of us can put on a show together." Aang suggested.

"After we win the war. Besides you've got your training to work on." Katara said.

Aang groaned in displeasure. He was not looking forward to Toph's training. She and Sokka were getting suspicious of their 'training.'

"They were bound to ask sooner or later. Can't dodge it forever." Katara said, seeing his displeasure. She pulled out a scroll and showed it to Aang.

"There is one stretch I want to do with you. If we're capable of doing this." Katara said, pointing to one stretch.

It showed two people, one on top, the other on bottom. The one on bottom was doing a wall stretch, the legs spread into a full straddle. The one on top also had his legs in a straddle, sitting perfectly flush against the bottom person.

"You want to attempt it?" Katara asked.

"You're on top." Aang said.

Erecting an earth wall, Aang lay on his back and let his legs fall to the sides in a straddle. Katara sat on Aang and spread her legs apart until they were resting on Aangs own legs. It doesn't take long for both of them to end the contortion.

"That really beats your legs." Katara said, massaging her leg muscles.

"We'll probably be a little sore tomorrow. By the way, I know some dance halls in Ba Sing See. You want to visit?" Aang offered.

"You bet!" Katara enthusiastically answered.

A week passed, and Aang was dueling Toph with earth bending. Toph was getting unnerved with Aangs acrobatics.

"Fancy dancer is your new name. Those sessions with Katara have helped." Toph said, as she broke thru his defenses and forced him to adapt. Aang quickly jerked himself into a backbend to avoid a large rock only for Toph to lock his arms and legs into place.

"I'll say this, fancy dancer. Your flexibility is amazing." Toph said, preparing for his next move.

"If you want I can teach you along with Katara." Aang said as he freed himself.

Toph's response was to increase her attacks. Aang dodged and braced against the flying rocks, at one point leaping into the air. When he touch, Toph moved the earth so his legs were pulled apart in a wide straddle.

 _Of course fancy dancer can do the splits._ Toph thought before speaking her mind.

"You know fancy dancer with my teaching and your flexibility, we'll have plenty of fun with each other." Toph smirked.

Aang groaned both in pain and annoyance.


End file.
